Scamp's Valentine
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Jock help Scamp with his Valentine surprise.


One morning at Scamp's house, Scamp was just getting out of bed. As he got up, he check his calander to see what today is.

Scamp said, "Alright, let see what today is."

So Scamp looked through and realize it Valentine day.

Scamp said, "Wow Valentine. One of the most romantic holiday and mostly one of every boys nightmare."

Soon, Jock came and said, "Why hello there Scamp, how are you doing on this fine day?"

Scamp said, "Hey Jock. Guess what, it Valentine day."

Jock said, "Ah yes, Valentine. Do you have any special plans for Valentine day?"

Scamp said, "Well, not really."

Jock said, "Well then, maybe you can do something special for Angel and your sisters."

Scamp said, "Should I?"

Jock said, "Of course. It would be nice. I am also trying to find a Valentine surprise for Trusty."

Scamp said, "But, you two are male."

Jock said, "True, but I still like him. Don't tell your father that."

Scamp said, "Well, I do want to give something for Angel, but I also want to do something for my sisters too."

Jock said, "Well, allow me to help."

Scamp said, "You can."

Jock said, "Of course. Now, the first thing you gotta do to impress your girlfriend and sisters is by giving them flowers."

Scamp said, "Well that should be easy enough."

Jock said, "But it can't be a flower you pick from the garden. You gotta buy it from the store."

Scamp sighed and said, "Fine."

Jock said, "Come on, I'll help you."

So Jock took Scamp to the flower shop.

Jock said, "Okay Scamp, now try looking for the best flower for Angel and your sisters."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I can't decide. There are too many of them. How will I figure out which flower is the best?"

Jock said, "Well, the best flower that female would usually love are roses."

Scamp said, "Cool."

So Scamp went to look for some roses. Soon, he spotted some red, yellow, blue, and pink roses.

Scamp said, "I found it."

Jock said, "Great, let buy it."

So Scamp and Jock picked up the roses and purchase them.

Scamp said, "Okay, now what."

Jock said, "Now you have to buy them chocolate."

Scamp said, "Why?"

Jock said, "To show them how sweet they are. Get it, sweet like chocolate."

Scamp said, "Oh I get it, funny. Let go."

So Jock and Scamp went to the candy store.

Jock said, "Alright Scamp, now let find some candies to give to your sisters and girlfriend."

Scamp said, "But Jock, there are so many of them."

Jock said, "Well basically you wanna buy the main part of the candy."

Scamp said, "Hmm, is it Hershey?"

Jock said, "No."

Scamp said, "Reese?"

Jock said, "Nope."

Scamp said, "Kisses."

Jock said, "Close. It need to be a heart shaped candy."

Scamp said, "Oh I get it."

So Scamp picked up a heart shaped candy and purchase it.

Jock said, "Alright, we are almost done."

Scamp said, "Now what?"

Jock said, "Well, if you want to surprise your sisters and girlfriend, send them to the top of the hill."

Scamp said, "Great idea. Can you tell them for me?"

Jock said, "Of course."

So Scamp went to the top of the hill while Jock went to get Scamp's sisters and girlfriend.

Jock said, "Annette, Collette, Danielle, Angel, are you home?"

Annette said, "Hey Uncle Jock."

Danielle said, "What bring you here?"

Jock said, "Well, your brother and boyfriend Scamp had a surprise for you at the top of the hill."

Collette said, "He does."

Jock said, "Yep."

Collette said, "Oh how sweet."

Jock said, "Yep. Now if I were you, I would go to the top of the hill for Scamp to give you your surprise."

Angel said, "Right, let go girls."

So the girls went to the top of the hill to see their surprise. When they got there, they saw Scamp with a bunch of flowers and a heart shaped candy.

Angel said, "Tenderfoot, are those..."

Scamp said, "Yep. I couldn't decide who to ask to be my Valentine, so I decided to have all of you be my Valentine."

Annette said, "Oh Scamp."

Danielle said, "That is so sweet."

Angel gave Scamp a kiss. Then they all sat and watch the sunset together for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
